Kyo's odd Job: Mechanic
by affinityreign
Summary: title says it all. Kyo's got a job as a... well a mechainc...how will the god, Akito, take it?... Not very well.


Kyo's Odd Jobs Series.

He was annoyed, to put it lightly anyways. After a long visit to the Shoma summer home, he couldn't believe who he was stuck sitting beside on the way home.

Kyo sighed as Momiji chatted non-stop with Tohru. Hatori was up front driving and Shigure was in the passenger side. While he was stuck sitting beside Momiji, who was beside Tohru then Yuki. He growled slightly to himself as Momiji started singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall'. Clenching his hand into a fist he resisted the urge to hit the rabbit beside him. Rolling down the window he was sitting next to, Kyo rested his head on the cool glass trying with all his might to ignore the chatterbox beside him.

'Could this trip be any worse?' The cat asked himself mentally. His thoughts were answered as a sudden noise came from the engine. Looking up Kyo saw Hatori get out of the car looking not so happy. Quickly taking his seatbelt off the orange haired boy got out of the car to see Hatori lifting the hood up on his car.

A large puff of steam met the dragons' face as he lifted up the hood. Waving it out of his face Hatori waited for the engine to cool off. He looked up as Kyo and Shigure came up beside him. "Guess the engine got to hot." Hatori stated not really knowing what was wrong with the car.

Kyo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the engine. 'Too hot my ass, the carburetors broken. Oh my god, the battery on this thing looks like it was put their over three years ago. The belt's worn down to, the damn thing looks ready to break.' The cat thought to himself his eye twitching.

"Why don't you get everyone out of the car while we try and fix this." Shigure said to Kyo. "I'm sure you kids could use a break."

Kyo nodded as he headed for the back seats to tell the others.

Half an hour later…

Kyo yawned as he lay on the grassy hill beside the road. Hatori and Shigure still hadn't 'fixed' the car and Tohru, Yuki and Momiji were running around playing some weird game that Kyo wasn't paying attention to. He was about to yawn again, but a loud crash made him sit up instead.

What met his gaze was Hatori standing beside Shigure who was yelling at the car. Shigure also was waving a wrench at the dead panned vehicle. Suddenly feeling very sorry for the car, Kyo decided he had better intervene. Standing up he rushed down the hill past Tohru and his cousins and strode over to Shigure.

"What the hell are you going?" Kyo snapped grabbing the wrench out of Shigure's grasp. "Are you trying to break it even more!" he asked.

"But Kyo! The beast is unfixable!" Shigure cried pointing to the car.

Kyo's shoulders sagged as he stepped past Hatori and bent down over the insides of the car. Moving a few things around Kyo discovered the true problem with the vehicle. He looked over his shoulder at the dragon that was watching him quizzically. "Did you want me to fix this?" he asked. "Or do you want Shigure to continue yelling at it instead?"

"You can fix it?" Hatori asked surprised.

Kyo nodded. "Yes, but it'll cost you." He smirked as a plan formed in his head on how to get out of the backseat.

"Cost me?" The dragon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not you in particular…" The cat looked over at Shigure. "More like him." he smiled.

"Oh?"

"What about me?" Shigure asked just realizing Kyo was talking about him.

"If I fix this I get to sit up front and Shigure can sit in the back with the others." Kyo offered waving the wrench that was still in his hand at the dog. Hatori looked at the dog as well and nodded.

"Fair enough." Hatori accepted.

"Whaa?" Shigure cried unhappily.

Kyo smirked, taking off the yellow, button up T-shirt that he wore over his regular black one. He figured that at least this way any grease stains wouldn't show up as bad. Setting the shirt on the ground beside him Kyo bent back over the car starting to get to work.

Hatori and Shigure watched interested as Kyo's hands slowly attached wires here or tightened something somewhere else.

After several minutes Kyo stood back up with a sigh. He stared as his hands, which were covered in grease and oil. He shrugged and wiped his dirty hands on his black shirt. He turned to Hatori. "Well start her up." He said pointing to the car.

Sitting down in the drivers' seat Hatori put the key in and turned it. A surprised look crossed his face when the car started.

Checking a few more things out, Kyo nodded and closed the hood of the car. Hatori nodded at him in thanks before he turned to call Yuki, Momiji and Tohru back to the car. Picking his shirt up off the ground Kyo walked past a frozen in shock Shigure. "Thanks for your seat you perverted dog." The cat smiled wiping more grease off of his hands and onto his pants.

Momiji bounced up next to Kyo and looked at the boy with a curious look. "Why does Kyo-kun look like a grease monkey?" he asked.

Kyo's ear twitched as he heard Momiji call him a grease-money. Turning around he put his oil-covered hands on both sides of the rabbit's face leaving behind black hand prints.

"Whaaa! Kyo put grease on me!" Momiji cried hiding behind Tohru's legs.

"Come on lets go before the car decides to die on us again." Hatori said interrupting them.

Kyo shot one more glance at Momiji before he turned around and sat down in the front seat.

"Oh, Are you not sitting with us anymore Kyo-kun?" Momiji asked.

"Nope, Shigure wanted to sit with you this time." Kyo laughed as they started down the road again.

Kyo sighed as they pulled into a familiar town. He leaned back in his seat and stared out at the sky. It had turned night about an hour ago and the stars were shinning high up in the sky. Tohru, Yuki, Momiji and even Shigure were asleep in the back seat.

The cats' head fell backwards cursing him to stare at the bland gray roof. Deciding that was no longer any fun he went back to trying to get the grease off of his hands. By now his pants were ruined as well his top.

'Oh well, s'not like I wear this shirt a lot anyway.' He thought to himself.

"You know, there's hand wipes in the glove compartment." Hatori stated looking at the cat for a moment before he turned back to the road.

Kyo's eye twitched. "Thanks for telling me that before I ruined my pants." He growled.

Hatori smirked as he watched the cat out of the corner of his eye. Kyo opened the compartment and grabbed one of the small packets. Ripping it open the smell of the alcohol made him dizzy.

"Aw stinks!" Kyo whined as he wiped his hands clean with the offending napkin.

"No one said you had to use it, Kyo." The dragon replied with a smirk on his face.

Kyo opened hiss mouth to fight back but huffed and leaned back in his chair instead. "And this is the thanks I get for fixing the car." He muttered. "Which, should be taken to a mechanic as soon as possible!" he added in a flat tone. "I mean I have never seen a car in worse shape. I'm surprised it's still running- why are you starring at me like that?"

Hatori put his eyes back on the road as Kyo stopped rambling. "You just sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. After two years of working at Hirano's garage-" Kyo cut off abruptly and swallowed his next words. Hatori stared at Kyo who shifted and turned to look out the window.

Hatori pulled into the beginning of Shigure's driveway but stopped and locked the doors. Kyo glanced at the doctor out of the corner of his eye. The dragon was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kyo asked well past annoyed at his slip up.

"Two years of working at Hirino's garage?" Hatori asked.

"Hirano's!" Kyo corrected automatically looking at the doctor. He smacked his forehead before sighing.

"You have a job?"

"…And if I do what business is it of yours?" Kyo crossed his arms.

"It's a lot of my business." Hatori stated turning to face the cat.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

DH- Hyuuuu! Well this is just a tester to see if it's worth continuing will be based on how many reviews I get I suppose. Anyway, It'd be the first in the series of many of weird things Kyo could do for a job So let me know hoe you like and maybe I'll update


End file.
